About You Now
thumb|left|138pxAbout You Now: Lançada oficialmente em 3 de fevereiro de 2009, pela cantora Miranda Cosgrove. Foi o primeiro Ep da Cantora e atriz Miranda Cosgrove. "About You Now" foi recebido com recepção em geral positiva, crítica e comercialmente. Em os EUA, o single tornou-se seu maior pico canção até à data, atingindo uma altura de 47 em Billboard Hot 100 singles chart. É também seu primeiro single a traçar no Reino Unido , onde se estreou em número 79 na parada de singles oficiais. A canção foi fortemente promovido por Cosgrove. Durante a sua primeira apresentação ao vivo, Cosgrove cantou a música em 2009 Parada do Dia de Ação de Graças de Macy Em outra tentativa de promoção, em 5 de fevereiro de 2009, Cosgrove lançou uma promoção Extended Play , o título após a canção. O EP, que lançado exclusivamente para o iTunes , caracterizado remixes de "About You Now" e " Fique My Baby "Party Girl" "," FYI "e. Afora isso desempenho, Cosgrove também cantou a música em The Today Show em 06 de setembro de 2010, juntamente com o futuro single " Kissin 'U ", e uma faixa inédita," BAM ", ambos fora de sua estréia álbum de estúdio Sparks Fly lançado em 27 de abril de 2010. 'Letra' Maybe I'm wrong You decide Shoulda been strong Yet I lied Nobody gets me like you Couldn't keep hold of you then How could I know what you meant There was no friend to compare to There's a mountain between us But there's one thing I'm sure of That I know how I feel about you Chorus Can we bring yesterday back around Cause I know how I feel about you now I was dumb I was wrong I've let you down But I know how I feel about you now I'll bet it takes one more chance Don't let our next kiss be our last I'm outta my mind just to show youI know everything changes I don't care where it takes us Cause I know how I feel about you Can we bring yesterday back around Cause I know how I feel about you now I was dumb I was wrong I've let you down But I know how I feel about you now Not a day passed me by Not a day passed me by When I don't think about you And no moving on Cause I know you're the one And I can't be without you Can we bring yesterday back around Cause I know how I feel about you now I was dumb I was wrong I've let you down But I know how I feel about you now Can we bring yesterday back around Cause I know how I feel about you now I was dumb I was wrong I've let you down But I know how I feel about you now And I know how I feel about you now Yea I know how I feel about you now Tradução Talvez eu esteja errada Você decide Eu deveria ter sido forte, mas eu menti Ninguém me entende como você Não poderia ter te perdido Como eu poderia saber o que você pensava ? Nenhum amigo se compara à você Há uma montanha entre nós Mas de algo que eu tenho certeza Que eu sei o que eu sinto por você agorathumb|220px Podemos trazer o ontem de volta Porque eu sei o que eu sinto por você agora Eu fui uma idiota,eu estava errada,eu te decepcionei Mas eu sei o que eu sinto por você agora Aposto que terei mais uma chance Não deixe que o nosso próximo beijo seja o último Eu estou enlouquecendo só para te mostrar Eu sei que tudo muda Eu nao me importo onde isso vai nos levar Porque eu sei o que eu sinto por você Podemos trazer o ontem de volta Porque eu sei o que eu sinto por você agora Eu fui uma idiota,eu estava errada,eu te decepcionei Mas eu sei o que eu sinto por você agora Não se passa um dia Não se passa um dia Que eu não pense em você E não tem como eu seguir em frente Porque eu sei que você é o único E eu não posso ficar sem você Podemos trazer o ontem de voltathumb Porque eu sei o que eu sinto por você agora Eu fui uma idiota,eu estava errada,eu te decepcionei Mas eu sei o que eu sinto por você agora Podemos trazer o ontem de volta Porque eu sei o que eu sinto por você agora Eu fui uma idiota,eu estava errada,eu te decepcionei Mas eu sei o que eu sinto por você agora Mas eu sei o que eu sinto por você agora Sim eu sei o que eu sinto por você agora Categoria:Músicas Categoria:iCarly Categoria:Miranda Cosgrove